Various location assistance systems and devices are known. For example, The Global Positioning System (GPS) is a space-based radio-navigation system owned by the United States government and operated by the United States Air. Force. It is a global navigation satellite system that provides geolocation and time information to a GPS receiver anywhere on or near the earth where there is an unobstructed line of sight to four or more GPS satellites.
The GPS system does not require the user to transmit any data, and it operates independently of any telephonic or Internet reception, though these technologies can enhance the usefulness of the GPS positioning information.
Also, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2015/0301150 to Stuckman et al, is directed to a delivery beacon device that is used by a customer to receive one or more drone deliveries. A user places the beacon device, which communicates via a network, in a desired delivery location at their service address. The beacon device generates a visible beacon that can be used by a drone delivery device or other delivery, drone to more precisely locate the delivery location at the service address.
However, there is still a need for assistance to a human driver for delivery, emergency or other services to help easily identify an address or location and reduce time required to navigate and locate the address or location.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.